Les Adieux à la Reine
by WonderPillow
Summary: De toute façon, il avait toujours su que ça ne marcherait pas... Enfin non. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le monde déraillait, et lui avec. Maintenant, il devait faire ses adieux. /UA/


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Ceci est mon deuxième OS en à peine une semaine, je suis inspirée par moments... Mais à d'autres, non. Je compte bien continuer "Un coup d'aile", pas de problème de ce côté-là, mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour que je surpasse ce "blocage" au niveau de l'écriture...**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce court texte. Je l'ai écrit en intégralité avec comme fond sonore _Love yourself_ , de Justin Bieber (et oui... X)), un morceau que j'apprécie beaucoup pour ses paroles! Je m'en suis largement inspirée donc n'hésitez pas à l'écouter en lisant, je vous y encourage fortement!**

 **[EDIT: j'ai choisi ce titre pour trois raisons: premièrement, parce que je l'adore (je trouve la formulation magnifique); deuxièmement, parce qu'il collait parfaitement avec le sujet de cet OS et, troisièmement, parce que je trouve que la personnalité de Nami est très semblable à celle de Marie-Antoinette. Opinion personnelle, mais ça m'a frappée.]**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _"Love isn't do this for me and I'm going to do this for you. That's not what love is. Love is just I'm gonna do this for you because I wanna do this for you."_

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque son doigt pressa le bouton appelant l'ascenseur que Zoro comprit qu'il était vraiment rentré.

Et qu'il allait vraiment repartir.

Ces deux semaines loin de l'appartement l'avaient remis sur pieds tout en lavant son esprit de toutes les pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu de s'y trouver. Il se sentait étonnamment mieux. Plus disponible. Mais pas pour les mêmes activités qu'auparavant… Il n'avait pas envie de replonger dans la monotonie des derniers mois.

L'ascenseur se posa devant lui dans un chuintement de vieille machine rouillée. Pourtant, il avait toujours été en bon état. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais fait vraiment attention. C'était tout à fait possible.

La concierge se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une vieille femme aux cheveux d'une couleur verte plus claire que la couleur de ses propres cheveux, avec de grands yeux noirs rieurs et un peu perdus, comme s'ils voyaient les choses au travers d'une vitre embuée. Zoro ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois sobre. Kokoro avait dû perdre cette habitude quand elle avait perdu son mari.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui firent remonter toutes les petites rides qui fripaient son visage sans lui enlever cet air juvénile qu'elle semblait porter partout avec elle. C'était un personnage surprenant, de toutes les manières possibles.

Zoro ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son sourire avec discrétion.

\- On se promenait ? lui demanda la vieille simplement, sans se départir de son sourire.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se glisser hors de la boîte métallique qui avait porté son corps meurtri par les années au rez-de-chaussée, sans effort.

Zoro acquiesça. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas juste lui répondre par ce hochement de tête : elle lui adressait poliment la parole, il avait le devoir de lui répondre. Et puis, peut-être bien qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais par la suite…

\- Oui, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, une voix qui avait été enfermée trop longtemps dans sa gorge. Je suis de retour. Sans doute pas pour très longtemps, mais…

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, le coupa gentiment la vieille Kokoro. Bonne journée !

Elle avait déjà disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un sourire s'éternisa quelques instants sur ses lèvres.

Il s'envola lorsque l'ascenseur commença à monter les étages. Les chiffres se firent de plus en plus élevés. Il esquissa une petite grimace.

 _Sixième._

Le palier était désert. Personne en vue. Comme s'il sentait l'embuscade, Zoro avança très doucement vers la porte bien connue. Toujours rien. Il sursauta malgré lui quand sa valise se prit dans le tapis étalé sur le sol, produisant un crissement de roues qui protestent.

Sa main remonta naturellement vers ses paupières. Il les massa quelques instants.

Il devait être un peu plus courageux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il sentit une légère hésitation se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Et s'il faisait une grosse, monumentale erreur ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il se montait à la tête tout seul…

Des bruits de pas à l'étage au-dessus le rappelèrent brutalement à l'ordre. Sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps déjà. Pas question de revenir en arrière.

Ses clefs se frayèrent un chemin vers la serrure dans un geste qu'il répéta mécaniquement, un geste qu'il n'avait pas effectué depuis un bout de temps mais que son poignet connaissait par cœur, comme imprimé dans sa machinerie interne. C'était si déstabilisant que son corps continu à effectuer ces gestes que son cerveau avait imprimé, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Il aurait aimé avoir tout oublié, pour que ça ne soit pas plus difficile.

Il eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte, comme si quelque chose gênait son entrée. Il insista et le poids qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir complètement la porte s'envola.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Le porte-manteau hors-de-prix qu'elle affectionnait tant l'attendait toujours dans l'entrée, ses bras cadavériques l'invitant à déposer ses affaires et à attendre celle pour qui il était revenu. Sauf qu'il était aussi revenu pour faire ses bagages : elle n'occupait plus la première place sur la liste de ses priorités.

Le petit salon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce non plus. Sobre, sans fioritures. La lumière provenant de la porte-fenêtre éclairait la petite table gris clair au centre de la pièce, le tapis blanc sur lequel celle-ci reposait, le poste de télévision, la lampe tamisée qu'elle avait tenu à acheter malgré son prix exorbitant… Le canapé dans lequel ils s'étaient si souvent allongés, quand le lit paraissait trop loin pour eux ou qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour s'y trainer.

Ce même canapé où elle avait tant de fois critiqué ses amis : ils lui donnaient la migraine. Elle avait besoin de plus de silence. Au fond, elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de les connaître…

Autrefois, revoir ce lieu familier lui aurait procuré un certain réconfort. Aujourd'hui, il ne sentait plus rien. Tout le piège était là : s'enfermer dans la monotonie, ne plus être capable de penser par soi-même.

Aucun nouvel élément dans la cuisine. Zoro retrouva tout comme il l'avait laissé, des semaines auparavant. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné. Elle s'en chargeait chaque soir : parfois, lorsqu'elle rentrait trop tard, il se préparait un sandwich. Il n'était jamais descendu boire un verre dans un bar sans elle. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

Et puis, dans un sens, elle ne l'aurait jamais permis. Ils pensaient à deux, ou rien du tout.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce à voir. La plus importante.

Lentement, la poignée de la porte de la chambre coulissa. Il posa son front contre le bois froid, ferma les yeux. Respira. Après ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses bagages et repartir. Rien de plus simple.

Elle avait changé le lit. Cela lui sauta aux yeux et lui tordit le cœur, étrangement, alors qu'il pensait être anesthésié pour toujours. Il grogna et secoua la tête comme pour chasser toutes les pensées qui tentaient d'envahir son cerveau. Trop de données. Il ne voulait même pas pousser la réflexion plus loin.

Il n'y avait plus qu' _une_ table de chevet. _Une_ lampe de chevet. _Une_ descente de lit.

Il rejoignit le placard à grandes enjambées et l'ouvrit en grand.

 _Une seule_ partie du placard d'utilisée.

De rage, il fit claquer sèchement la porte contre ses gonds. Elle avait déplacé ses affaires. Peut-être même qu'elle les avait jetées : elle en était tout à fait capable. C'était bien dans son caractère, ce même caractère qui l'avait charmé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Cette fois, il se força à réfléchir. Même si ses pensées ressemblaient plus à des brouillons esquissés par une main enfantine, un souvenir germa soudain.

Il fit volte-face et retourna dans l'entrée. Il avait machinalement refermé la porte derrière lui, sans regarder de plus près ce qui l'avait gêné lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'ouvrir pour la première fois.

Des cartons. Trois cartons, plus précisément. Elle avait dû les mettre en pile : son acharnement les avait fait chuter n'importe comment. Il poussa un juron contre lui-même et se pencha pour les ouvrir. Si jamais il avait cassé quelque chose de précieux…

Il se rendit rapidement compte que les cartons ne contenaient que des vêtements. Des vêtements en vrac, jetés à la va-vite comme de vulgaires chiffons, de ceux qu'on veut voir disparaître à jamais. Ses mains s'affairèrent plus vite : il possédait d'autres choses, des objets plus précieux. Le petit éléphant qu'elle lui avait offert en revenant du Bengale ? Envolé. Les lunettes d'aviateur qu'il portait parfois pour la faire rire, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait le vertige ? Disparu.

Il commençait à avoir peur. Elle avait tout revendu, c'était certain. Elle n'était pas du genre à lui laisser des objets de valeur qui pouvaient lui rapporter un peu, non. Elle lui laissait quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, histoire qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un clochard… et puis, ses vêtements ne se seraient pas revendus chers. Il les avait achetés à la friperie du coin.

Mais elle ne pouvait _pas_ avoir fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vendu un des objets auxquels il tenait le plus…

Le sang battait dans ses oreilles. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un carton plus filiforme que les autres, cachés en partie derrière les autres. Il se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Ses mains déchirèrent le paquet.

Il crue qu'il allait vomir. De soulagement. Un comble, quand on y pense.

Le seul katana qu'il avait laissé en partant… Elle ne l'avait pas revendu. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Elle n'avait pas pu. Dans un sens, elle avait dû avoir pitié de lui. Un katana rapportait gros. Pour une fois qu'il ressentait de la gratitude à ce que quelqu'un ait eu pitié de lui…

Il devait lui laisser une trace de son passage autre que la disparition des cartons.

Dans le salon, il dénicha un bloc-notes usé et un crayon.

Pendant quelques secondes, Zoro hésita… Le crayon glissa alors tout seul sur la feuille.

D'abord, il la remercia. Un simple « merci ». Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, mais il lui était vraiment reconnaissant pour son katana. Elle aurait pu faire pire, c'était dans sa nature.

Ensuite, il lui dit au revoir. C'était un au-revoir définitif, un au-revoir clos. Il ne comptait pas la revoir, jamais, et lui faisait clairement savoir.

Enfin, il écrivit le titre d'une chanson et son chanteur, en espérant qu'elle écouterait les paroles et qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il lui reprochait.

Elle devait déjà le savoir, mais comme elle n'aimait pas regarder la réalité en face…

Il arracha la feuille, la laissa sur la table basse et rangea tout à sa place, en ordre, comme elle l'affectionnait tant. Elle n'aurait plus rien à lui reprocher.

Ses cartons réemballés, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement où il avait vécu pendant deux ans, puis tourna une bonne fois pour toute la page en verrouillant la porte. Avec un geste d'automate, il glissa sa clef sous le paillasson.

Le trajet retour vers le rez-de-chaussée fut un peu plus compliqué avec ses cartons, mais il s'en accommoda. Le plus dur fut de dire au-revoir à la concierge, qui le salua avec un air triste. Il se promit de lui apporter une bouteille du meilleur cognac qu'il pourrait trouver, un de ces jours...

Il était venu à pieds, et il repartirait à pieds. Ses pupilles imprimèrent pour la dernière fois l'image de son immeuble, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, son chargement sur les épaules et son dos.

En tournant au coin de la rue, il cru econnaître une chevelure rousse. Mais c'était sûrement un mirage de plus…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...?**


End file.
